Hector García (Video Game)
Hector García is an original character in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is the uncle of David and Javier and younger brother of Salvador. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Little is known about Hector's life before the outbreak. At the onset, the whole family (minus Javier) gathered at Salvador's house to witness his passing. Hector comforted his sister-in-law over her husband's death, remaining by her side for most of the night. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Hector is first seen comforting his sister-in-law over her husband's death through the window when Javier arrives. He offers to take care of Salvador's body for her, but he is unable to get a signal over the phone. When Mariana walked toward the staircase with a cup, Hector asked if she was thirsty. She simply stated that she was going to refill Salvador's cup. Salvador's widow told her that she would not have to refill his cup any longer, but Mariana startlingly tells her that her grandfather was awake. Hector follows her upstairs to find his brother standing in the corner of his bedroom. After removing Mariana from the room, he approaches his seemingly alive brother, asking him how this was possible. Suddenly, his reanimated brother attacks him, shoving him through a closet and biting him on the forearm. Javier and David appear to restrain Salvador, giving Hector time to escape. Mrs. García walks into the room, asking what was happening. David explains that Salvador had just attacked his brother. Heedless of Salvador's snapping jaws, she tries to comfort her husband, only to be bitten on the cheek in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Kate and Javier. Javier breaks a part of the bedframe as David is nearly overwhelmed by his father, then reluctantly strikes his father in the head as the children scream. As the family leaves the house for the hospital, Hector looks at his arm in the back of the van, noticing a bite mark. Javier watches as Hector proceeds to cover the bite with his sleeve. It is assumed that Hector died of the infection caused by the bite within the first few days of the apocalypse given how early he was bitten before the survivors were aware of the effects of a walker bite. It has not been confirmed if he was put down to prevent reanimation, however, it can be assumed that he turned. Death Killed By *Salvador García (Infected) Hector was bit by his reanimated brother. Since this took place at the beginning of the outbreak, he almost certainly died of the infection. Relationships Mrs. García Hector and his sister-in-law's relationship was not much explored, but it can be assumed that they had a strong relationship that had endured for many years. Hector chose to be present at her house in the days before the passing of his brother, offering as much as he could for his family. When Mrs. García's husband and Hector's brother passes away in his bed, Hector is seen comforting her until Javier arrives. Hector remains near her throughout the night until Mariana suddenly announces that Salvador was awake. The adults all investigate, Mrs. García coming into Salvador's room after Hector was attacked by her husband. Hector is shocked when Salvador bites his wife, subsequently showing horror when Javier swung part of a bedframe at Salvador's head when he tried to bite David. In concern for the health of Mrs. García, Hector agrees with David that they needed to get her to the hospital, quickly grabbing his needed supplies and rushing to the van. Salvador García While Hector and Salvador's relationship was not much explored, it can be assumed that they had a strong relationship that had endured for many years. Hector chose to be present at Salvador's house in the days before his passing, offering as much as he could for his family. Hector was saddened by his brother's death, trying to comfort Mrs. García in the memory of her husband. Hector offers to handle Salvador's body, though he is unable to make a call to anybody. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, the adults all go to his room to investigate. Hector is dumbfounded that Salvador was standing in his room as if he had not been deathly ill the previous few days. Not knowing that his brother had died and reanimated as a walker, he approached his brother, only to be attacked and bitten on the arm. Hector was only saved from his brother by his two nephews, recovering from his attack quietly as he watched Salvador attack and bite his wife. Hector was horrified to see Javier strike Salvador with a part of his bedframe to save David, but was able to suppress his shock for long enough to usher the kids to the van so they could drive to the hospital. David García While Hector and David's relationship was not much explored, it can be assumed that they had a strong relationship that had endured for many years. David was thankful that Hector had been there for the them while Salvador was on his deathbed. David and Hector shared in the pain of Salvador's death, both wanting to remain strong for their family. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, the adults all go to his room to investigate. David immediately comes to his uncle's aid when a zombified Salvador attacks him and gives Hector time to recover. Hector and David were both horrified when Javier struck Salvador with part of a bedframe, but they recovered quickly to help get Mrs. García to the hospital. Javier García While Hector and Javier's relationship was not much explored, it can be assumed that they had a strong relationship that had endured for many years. Hector did not outwardly react to Javier's tardiness to the passing of Salvador, but he purposefully ignored Javier when he first arrived and allowed Javier's mother to scold him. Javier and Hector shared in the pain of Salvador's death, both wanting to remain strong for their family. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, the adults all go to his room to investigate. Javier immediately comes to his uncle's aid when a zombified Salvador attacks him and gives Hector time to recover. Hector was horrified to see Javier strike Salvador with part of a bedframe, but he recovered quickly in order to help get Mrs. García to the hospital. Javier showed some small measure of concern when he noticed the shallow bite wound on Hector's forearm, the two sharing a small glance of reassurance before Hector rolled up his sleeve. It is unknown how Javier reacted to Hector's death. Kate García Hector and Kate did not interact much before his death, but it can be assumed that the two had a stable relationship. Kate and Hector spent several days together while they waited for Salvador's inevitable death. The two shared in mourning over Salvador's passing, both wanting to remain strong for their family. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, the adults all go to his room to investigate. Kate was horrified to see Salvador attack Hector, shouting for David and Javier to help him. She and Hector helped to get the kids to the van to go to the hospital. It is unknown how Kate responded to Hector's death. Gabriel García While Hector and Gabriel's relationship was not much explored, it can be assumed that they had a strong relationship that had endured for many years. Hector and Gabriel spent several days together in anticipation of Salvador's inevitable death. The two of them shared in the pain of Salvadors's passing. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, Gabriel follows Hector up to his grandfather's room. Gabriel was shocked to see Salvador attack Hector, covering his ears and trying to hide in place when David and Javier went to assist Hector. Hector and Gabriel were both horrified when Javier struck Salvador with part of a bedframe, but Hector recovered quickly to help get Gabriel to the hospital for his grandmother. It is unknown how Gabriel responded to Hector's death. Mariana García While Hector and Mariana's relationship was not much explored, it can be assumed that they had a strong relationship that had endured for many years. Hector and Mariana spent several days together in anticipation of Salvador's inevitable death. The two of them shared in the pain of Salvador's passing. When Mariana startlingly announces that Salvador was awake, Hector follows her up to her grandfather's room. Mariana was shocked to see Salvador attack Hector, running from the room and hiding. Hector was horrified when Javier struck Salvador with part of a bedframe, but Hector recovered quickly to help get Mariana to the hospital for her grandmother. It is unknown how Mariana responded to Hector's death. Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback) *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" (Flashback, Photograph) *"Above The Law" (Flashback, Photograph) Trivia *Hector was the first bite victim of Season Three. *There is no mention or appearence after he gets infected but is presumed that he died. Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Deceased Category:Video Game Characters